The present invention relates to an improved metal shield for integrated circuits.
The operation of integrated circuits (ICs) can be disrupted by outside influences such as electromagnetic interference (EMI). A metal shield layer is provided to protect circuit functions from such interference. In many typical designs, a relatively thick aluminum layer is used as the shield layer, and two masks are required to pattern the layer. An improved metal shield design is desirable.